Big Brother
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: An unexpected incounter left Toshiro confused. After an unexpected visitor comes he begins to panic. Kinda bad summary sorry anyway please enjoy!
1. Just Friends

I do not own Bleach

Toshiro is 17 and Karin is 16

Prospectives change a lot!!

Note: in between ' and ' is someone thinking and " and " means talking

Chapter 1

Toshiro's perspectives

I just got back from the Human World and ran into Momo.

Momo "Hey Hitsugaya-kun!" I turn around annoyed "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou." "So what's up?" "Just got back from a mission." "Anything interesting?" "No why?" "Hmph! I was hoping for something cool not that." I roll my eyes then look her nervously "Actually Momo? Is it alright if I stop by your quarters later?" "Why?" "I want to ask you something but not here." "Alright I guess? It's getting late so let's just go."

@her quarters.

Momo makes tea for them. Momo "So what was it?" "Random question? How do you know if you like someone?" Momo looks slightly shocked at the question "Why?" "No reason. Just asking." "Well when you're with this person you feel different." "How?" "You're heart starts racing, you get kinda nervous and tongue tied, and you can never stop thinking about them. That's how you know." "Oh." "Why? Do you like someone?" "No!" Momo raises an eyebrow "Are you sure?" "I'm sure Momo. Thank you. Goodnight." "Goodnight Hitsugaya-kun."

Momo perspective

As he leaves I notice a book fall out of his sleeve when he shut the door. I pick up the book confused. She looks at the cover. "Is that Hyōrinmaru? Hey Tobiume? Should I open it?" I ask my Zanpakutō. Tobiume "Don't do it. Toshiro will kill you!" "Just what do you think he has in here though?" "Secrets we shouldn't know." "Just on look that's all." "Master…" "Fine." I sigh setting the book down.

What kind of secrets does Hitsugaya-Kun have?

next day*

I walk over to 10 to give Toshiro the book.

Toshiro "Huh? Oh thanks. You didn't open it did you?" "No why? What's in there?" "N-nothing!" "You seem different?" "I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yes Momo. I'm fine." "Oh yeah me and you have a mission right now. Let's go!"

Human World

Toshiro grumbles folding his arms behind his head "Why didn't I get notified?" I roll my eyes at him "Quit complaining Toshiro." "Oh great your back to calling me by first name?" "Yes." "Ugh." As we wonder the streets I hear a female voice "Toshiro! Hey Toshiro!" Toshiro smiles turning around "Yes Karin?" "What's up? You back for a rematch?" "I let you win last time!" "Redo?" "Redo. Momo can you be our Ref?" "Sure thing Hitsugaya-kun." "Thanks." "To the field!" Karin grabs Toshiro's arm. 'Is he blushing?'

We flash step over.

after game*

"So Momo who won?" "Hitsugaya-kun did." "Ha!" "Hmph!" "I win. Normal prize."

Karin groans handing him 5. I notice Toshiro's ears turning slightly pink when Karin's hand touched his.

"You two play a lot?" I ask knowing the answer

Karin "Every time he's in town!" Toshiro "Oh Yeah. I forgot to introduce you two? Karin this is my sister Hinamori Momo. Momo this is Kurosaki Karin." "So this is the one you sneak away to play soccer with? Nice to meet you Karin." "You too Momo. Also Toshi what does she mean sneak away?" "Quit calling me that. And she means during missions when I get a break I leave." Karin smiles ruffling his hair.

'These two are pretty close?'

after mission in the Dangai*

I glance over to my younger brother "So this Karin girl?" He smiles slightly "What about her?" "You two seem close?" "Good friends." "You two are interesting." "Huh?" "Oh nothing."

He raises an eyebrow at me then shrugs "Don't get any ideas Momo. Me and Karin have been friends for a while."

"How long?" "Few years." "She's the one you always talk about then?" "I don't always talk about her." "You do a lot." "We're really good friends."

'Friends huh?'

End chapter!!!


	2. Jealousy and Mistakes

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Momo's perspective

a few months later*

Toshiro comes into my office. I glance up "What is it?" Toshiro "I need to rant to you about something." "What?" "Karin has another boyfriend." "That's great?" "Momo that's bad!" "How?" "Last time her and her boyfriend broke up she was heartbroken! I never want to see her like that again!" "You sound a tad jealous?" "Jealous?! Why would I be?!" "Because she's your best friend right? You don't want her to get hurt?" "Yeah. That's the reason nothing else!" I raise an eyebrow "Do you want them to break up?" "Yes. No. I just want Karin to be happy." "I see. You should be happy for her then. She found someone she likes. That's pretty cute right?" He sighs "I suppose but… I don't really think Karin actually actually likes him." "If she didn't like him she wouldn't be dating him." "True But still." "Toshiro why does it bug you that she's dating?" "He doesn't deserve her. Karin's way to good for him!" "Oh?" "She's smart, talented, fun, funny, beautiful, headstrong, amazing! Karin shouldn't date that slime ball Brock." "Brock? That's her new boyfriend?" "Yeah. They don't go together! Momo he's not right for her!" I notice him turning slightly red "Toshiro are you feeling well?" "Yeah why?" "Come here?" He walks closer to me "What's wrong?" I put my hand on his head "You're really warm. You might be catching a cold?" "I don't feel sick Momo." "Then what is it?" "I don't know." "Are you sure you're not jealous that Karin is dating Brock?" "She's my best friend Momo." "If you say so." "Yeah."

Time goes by

Toshiro's been acting different right after he gets back from the Human World.

After a while

Momo's perspective

Karin is training with Toshiro in the Soul Society. One day Toshiro, Karin, and I are all talking.

'How come every time Karin makes a joke Hitsugaya-kun turns red?'

Karin "Well I'm not wrong and you know it Toshi." "Come on Karin enough with that nickname we aren't children anymore." "So? I'm either calling you Toshi or Toshiro." "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou." "Hitsugaya-kun Why don't you let her call you by name?" "Hinamori…" Karin laughs slightly. Toshiro smiles looking at her.

Toshiro's perspective

A month later

I'm fighting a bunch of Hollows in the Human World

'Shit! I have no choice!'

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" I release my full Bankai changing into adult form. "Okay. Let's end this now." I defeat the rest of the Hollows.

I turn around hearing a young female voice behind me ask "Who are you?"

"Oh! Karin? What are you doing here! I told you when there's a hollow attack to run away!" Karin looks me up and down blushing slightly "Do I know you?"

'What is she talking about?'

Karin "Are you Toshi's older brother?"

My eyes widen 'What?! Don't you recognize me Karin?! I'm me!'

"Yes. I'm Toshiro's older brother. He talks about you a lot to me and our sister."

'What am I saying?!'

Karin "Toshi never told me he had an older brother?"

'Crap I'm dead!'

"He doesn't talk about me much. In fact not many people know I exist. Me and siblings never really got along." "Oh how come?"

'Shit think if something!'

"Tend to embarrass him on accident." "Oh?" "You should go back to your soccer game. Your team needs you." "Yeah. Wait how'd you know I had a game right now?" "Toshiro told me you had a game. He said he planned on watching but got caught up in paperwork." "Damn! I need another player! I know! Can you play? You're Toshi's brother you play soccer too right?!"

'Shit shit shit!' "Of course. Who do you think taught him! I'm in!" "Great let's go!" "Fair warning though! I haven't played soccer in about 500 years." "How old are you?!?!"

'Don't freak out don't freak out Hitsugaya.' "Not the point." "Fine. Let's go!" "I'm invisible." "You have a Gigai don't you?" "Well yes." "Well then! Please! I really need to win. If I lose and Toshi finds out he'll never let me live it down! Please help!"

'Come on Hitsugaya you can do it.' "Fine. I'm in." "Thank you!"

I smile and enter my Gigai 'I have to thank Urahara for making this change with me!'

We go to the field.

Karin's friends "Karin! Who's he?" "This is Toshi's older brother ummm… what's your name?"

'Fuck! Just use him! He won't ever know. This is a one time thing it's fine!'

"Hitsugaya… Sōjirō."

As soon as his name left my mouth I knew I could never let him know. Never let Karin know. Never let anyone other than Momo know. That Hitsugaya Sōjirō really _d_ _oes_ exist.

End Chapter!!!!


	3. Help

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro's perspective 

A month later

'It's two days since Karin meet him. I need to tell Momo what happened…' the memory from before plays in my head as I shunpo over to 5 division.

I knocked on the door to Momo's office.

"Come in?"

I step into her office "Hey? Momo can we talk for a minute?"

"What is it Shiro-chan?"

I rub the back of my neck and bite my lip "Well…"

Momo "Oh boy. You're doing that thing you do when you're nervous. What did you do?"

"Umm… the other day when I was fighting Hollows I went into adult form and in said form I saw Karin and said I was our older brother and actually promised to go see her again as him Momo I messed up please help me!"

I look at my sister who sighs deeply

"Shiro-chan. Why did you say you were our older brother?" "I panicked!" "Did you make up an older brother or did you use our real brother?" "I used Sōjirō." "Okay. Let's see. Tell me everything that happened." "Well…"

As I finish telling her I look at her asking for help.

She sighs "Okay. So you promised to go over there one more time?" I nod. "Okay. But make sure it's _just_ **one** more time. We don't want this to go out of hand." "Alright Thank you Momo." "Your welcome Shiro-Chan. Also if you panic use Sōjirō's real personality. Just incase this goes bad and he shows up." "Okay. But what is his personality? It's been around 500 years since we last saw him?" "Well. He was flirty, athletic, and a show off." I face palm "Momo I can barely play soccer in that form. And I'm not good at flirting. I especially can't flirt with Karin!" "Just make sure this is the last time okay?" I nod "I know. I have to go. Sōjirō is meeting with Karin tomorrow and I need to practice being in that form." "Need help?" "Please?" "Woods off of Junrinan. Hirako-Taichou is in the training room. Let's go."

We shunpo over there.

Momo helps me get used to that form and helps me with soccer

No ones perspective

Momo sits down watching him.

Toshiro trips over himself causing his sister to laugh.

Toshiro "Momo!" Momo "What! It's funny! The soccer champion of all the Soul Society is messing up doing the basics!"

He sighs "Why is this suddenly so hard?! I've always been great at soccer!"

Momo jumps over to him "Get up, dust off the dirt, stop moping, and get ready. We're going one on one."

"You sure Momo?" "I know I don't play often but don't forget. We both learned the basics from _him_. I might be a little rusty, but unlike you, I can move in my form."

He frowns at his sister and stands up "Are you ready? Female Soccer Champions of Rukon?" "Past is past. I'm the best Female Soul Reaper Soccer player. Only reason Kiyone has the title now is because I had to sit out." "Let's see."

They start playing

End chapter!!!

I feel like real Sōjirō taught his siblings to play when they were kids so they would have something to bond over.

Speaking of? Pretty soon we will find out more about the real Sōjirō. But will anyone else??


	4. Hidden Truth

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Next day

Toshiro's perspective

I go into my Adult Bankai form and pop my arms and legs trying to adjust to my body.

'I'll just talk to her today then Sōjirō will disappear. I can't say or do anything that will embarrass me or ruin anything'

No ones perspective 

Karin 'Where is he? Sōjirō should be here? Where is he? I need to talk to Toshi about him tomorrow. Why didn't Toshi tell me he had a brother? There's something about Sōjirō that interest me? But what is it?'

As she tries to figure out what she senses him coming.

Karin "Sōjirō!" He smiles and shunpo's to her side "Hey Karin? You seem happy?" She feels her face turning slightly red "Oh shut up."

Toshiro 'Why is she blushing? I've never seen her do that before? What?' "So what did you want to do?" Karin "Well I wanted to play soccer and Toshi hasn't come in awhile. I mean you're not nearly as good as he is but you're better than my friend. So how about one on one match?"

He rolls his eyes 'Of course I'm better as Toshiro I'm not used to being Sōjirō!' "Sounds great. But I was just really sloppy last time. This time I won't go easy." "Good."

after match*

Karin "You're not nearly as good as your brother is!" "Well he was taught by me then plays with you. If I'm better than him then he needs to shape up!" Karin snickers "So when will he come? Any idea?" "He might come by tomorrow." "Okay! I really need to talk to him." "About?" "I need his advice. He's great at hiding his feelings. I need his help to do that." "I'll have him come tomorrow. Who is it you are trying to hide your feelings from?" She blushes "Toshi…" My eyes widen "Huh?" "I need help hiding my feelings from him." "What do you mean?" "I mean. I've never really liked any of the guys I've dated. I was just hoping to use them to hide my feelings. I don't want Toshi to know. But I need his help hiding them." "I see. I'll tell him you want to talk to him. He should be here tomorrow." "Alright thank you. I should head home. Bye Sōjirō." "Bye Karin."

Toshiro watches her leave.

'Momo. We need to talk!'

Karin's perspective

I walk off trying to stop blushing

'Crap! Why did I tell Sōjirō that?! He's probably gonna tell Toshi! I know he doesn't feel the same way! What should I do! Think think think! Yuzu! Yuzu might know!'

I walk back the clinic and go up to Yuzu's room. Yuzu "Come in?" "Hey… can we talk?" "Sure thing Karin-Chan? What's wrong?" "So remember how I told you about that thing with Toshi?" "That you have a crush on him?" "Yeah. Well I was talking to Sōjirō, Toshi's older brother, and I kinda sorta possibly accidentally told him something that implied that I like Toshi and I'm pretty sure he's gonna tell Toshi and everything is gonna be ruined Yuzu help!!" I say as fast I could to avoid total embarrassment. My sister just smiles at me and laughs slightly "Karin-chan don't worry. Sōjirō won't tell Hitsugaya. Besides even if he did it would be for the best? How long do you think you can hide it?" I think for a moment "Forever! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" She sighs looking at me "What if Hitsugaya does like you?" "That'd be amazing! Except he doesn't…"

Soul Society

No ones perspective

Toshiro knocks on the door to Momo's office. Toshiro "Hey Momo?" Momo "Yes Toshiro?" "Can we talk? About our 'big brother'?" "Let's go to the training room." "Alright."

Downstairs

Toshiro sits on a rock across from Momo. Momo "What happened?" Toshiro tells her everything. Momo "So. Karin wants to hide her feelings from you?" Toshiro nods. "But to learn how. She needs help from you." He nods again "Momo what does she want to hide? Any ideas?" Momo thinks for a moment "Hard to guess. What are you going to do?" "Go see her as me and hope Sōjirō never has to come back." "Good. I think that would be smart. We don't want word to get out about our 'big brother'. Especially not to him, himself." "That would end bad on so many levels." "Exactly."

Next day

Toshiro goes to the Human World to meet up with Karin. Karin's sitting on a bench on her phone.

Karin sees him and a light blush spreaders across her cheeks "There you are Toshi!" Toshiro smiles seeing her "Hey Karin." "Why are you in such a good mood mister?"

Toshiro blushes just enough for Karin to notice "And are you blushing Toshi? Never seen you do that before?" "I'm not blushing." Karin laughs slightly "Dork." He smiles. Karin "Oh yeah? Why didn't you tell me you had an older brother?" "I don't." "Sōjirō?" "I don't consider him a brother." "That's kinda mean?" "It's reasonable. Me and him didn't get along when we were younger and we rarely see each out anymore." "How old even are you?" "None of your business." "Pleasssssseeee~" "Fine. Only because you're cute." "What did you just say?"

Toshiro turns really red "I said uh 'Fine but you can't react'! Yeah!" Karin "Okay? So how old are you?" "1,018."

Karin falls over but Toshiro catches her in his arms. Both blush being only inches from each others face.

Toshiro stands her back up "Why'd you freak out? "I didn't think you'd be that old?!" "Hey you asked! And I'm not that old!" "Oh really Mr. Over-A-Millennium-Years-Old!!" "I'm 17!" "You're old Toshi!" "Oh shut up." "How olds you're brother?" "1,568 Maybe? I don't know? I haven't actually spoken to him since the year 1567?" "Damn!" "Yeah. Also can you never mentioned my older brother to anyone. No one knows of his existence other than me and our sister Momo." "Alright. I might have told Yuzu though. But I made her promise not to tell anyone." "Good. So what happened yesterday with Sōjirō?" A deep blush spreads across Karin's face looking away from Toshiro. Toshiro 'Crap she's so cute suddenly' Karin "N-nothing we just talked." "About?" "Umm how your great at soccer. I was trying to figure out how your so good! You never say?" "I'm over 1,000 years old. I get bored!" Karin laughs slightly "Wanna play soccer?" "Yeah. Definitely."

after game*

Karin smile leaning against a tree "I won that." "Barely." "Still did." He laughs slightly.

Toshiro lays down staring at the sky. Karin smiles "Memories?"

He nods "Yeah from so far back in surprised I remember." "What was it?"

Toshiro smiles "When I was about 300 years old so 3, I remember me, Momo, and Sōjirō playing soccer together. Then just as the sun was setting Sōjirō stopped us. He helped me and Momo climb up a tree so we would have a better view of the sky." "Aww! You have happy memories with them?" "Only a few to be honest. But the ones I remember… in a way it makes me wish he came more."

Someone perspective

'Is that him? This spirit energy is unmistakable. White hair, turquoise eyes. No doubt. That is Hitsugaya Toshiro. But the girl? Hmmm… Don't worry Toshiro. Soon…"

End chapter!!!


	5. He’s Here…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 5

A month later

Momo and Toshiro are in the private training room talking.

Momo furiously shouts "Are you serious!!!!!"

Toshiro pleads to get "Momo I know we said I wouldn't go back as Sōjirō but I couldn't help it! Each time she would ask for him to come again!"

"You can't keep doing that! Do you want 1. Everyone think you're our older brother 2. Them know we actually have an older brother 3. Karin to find out that you've been lying!!" "No! That'd be way to humiliating!"

"What if word spreads to Sōjirō! We both know he'd show up! And we know he'd go find Karin and tell her the truth!" "Sōjirō will never find out! He stays in Rukon all the time!" "He has access here though! He can pass through the gate and come in to the Seireitei! He has a Zanpakutō he can open a Senkaimon! Shiro-chan why do you keep going back there as him!!" "I don't know!! It's just that Karin will tell him things! Things she won't tell me!" "Why do you keep going back. Why do you get jealous when she gets a boyfriend? Why Shiro-chan."

"Because _I like her_ okay! _I like Karin_! I can't stand it when she's with someone else!" "Shiro-chan! You can't let your jealousy take over!" "I know I know!" "This has better be the last time!" "I know Momo. It will be." "Good."

She takes a deep breath calming herself down.

"So? _You like Karin_?" Toshiro turns red.

How is it that he's more embarrassed to be teased for a crush than he is being yelled at for his mistakes.

Momo "Well? You like her. Anything else you want to say?"

He looks to the side to hide his redness "Can I just leave it at that and keep the little pride I have left?" "No. I want the story. I need to completely understand why you're acting like this. Plus I'm your sister. I have the right to know."

Toshiro sighs "I've liked her a while. Ever since she was 10 I've kinda liked her."

Momo smiles seeing him blush deeply "If you like her then why don't you tell her?"

"I've always been to nervous. I still am! Why do you think the only time I flirt with her is as Sōjirō!" "Still if you keep doing that she may fall in love with him and not you."

"Momo what should I do?" "Stop pretending to be Sōjirō and tell Karin how you feel."

Toshiro gulps nervously "But if I tell her… and she doesn't feel the same way… it could ruin everything…" "You're going as him one last time right?" "Just one." "Ask her if she likes you. Like that." "O-okay. Momo… this is…" "Not gonna be as bad as you think. Besides as long as Sōjirō doesn't come it will be fine." "It's a good thing he only comes every few centuries." "He hasn't come in around 500 years." "Exactly so why would he come now."

A man in a hood and mask walks into the training room "Would it be so bad if I came? Don't my baby brother and sweet sister miss me? That hurts a lot you know."

Momo and Toshiro tense up turning to face him. Momo "B-big brother! Y-y-you're here?!"

Toshiro gulps scared of what will happen.

The man pulls off his hood revealing white hair and takes off his mask showing his turquoise eyes.

Toshiro "S-Sōjirō…"

End Chapter!!!!!!

Cliff hanger!!! What will happen next!?!?!


	6. What I Miss?

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 6!!!

Toshiro and Momo stare at the man walking towards them.

"So baby brother do you want to explain to me why some girl in the Human World said she knows me?"

"Y-y-y-you're here?!"

"Yeah. And I would like to know why some human chick said she knew me." Toshiro "What did she say? And what did you tell her?" "Give me my answer first." "Sōjirō please. Tell me what happened." "Tck! Fine."

Day before

Sōjirō's perspective

I walk around Karakura Town looking for Urahara's shop.

"Sōjirō! Hey Sōjirō!"

I turn around and see a 16 year old girl walking to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Toshi's coming? He's won't answer his phone?"

"You mean Toshiro?" "Yeah?" "No why? Also how do you know Toshiro?" "What? We talked the other day?"

'This isn't making sense? Just go with it?'

"Oh I remember know. Sorry I got hit and my memory's a little fuzzy. Remind me again what we've talking about?" "I want to break up with my boyfriend. And I want Toshi to be there with me when I do." "Right. Why is that exactly?" "Toshi's my best friend. I want him there for support and in case I need someone afterwards." "Oh okay. I'll ask him. I was planning on dropping by there again. It's been a long time." "Thank you! Bye Sōjirō!" "Bye?"

I watch her leave.

'Toshiro you've got a lot of explaining to do!'

No ones perspective 

Sōjirō finishes talking and crosses his arms looking at his younger siblings "Then I came here. Toshiro answers now."

Momo "I think I'll just excuse myself."

She tries to leave but Sōjirō stops her "You're in this too Momo. Both of you start explaining."

Momo "Shiro-chan?" Toshiro "Long story short when I go into Bankai state I look a lot like you." "Not enough. No one here knows I exist other than a few people were here before the year 1004. After that I left and when I return I wear a hood and mask." "Well. When I was in Bankai state that girl, Kurosaki Karin, saw me." Momo "She asked if he was Shiro-chan's big brother." "I panicked and said I was." "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" "I panicked okay! I get really tongue tied with her and can't control what I say! I just went with whatever! I was to nervous and embarrassed to tell Karin the truth!" "Tell her the truth or I will! Wait what's the rest of the truth?" "We decided it would be easiest to just use you to be our 'big brother' since well. You are our big brother." "How long has this been going on." "A few months…" " ** _ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!?! USING MY IDENTITY FOR MONTHS TO AVOID TELLING A HUMAN GIRL THAT YOU CHANGE FORMS?!?!_** "

Momo and Toshiro flinch at his voice and spirit energy.

Momo "L-let h-him s-say the rest." Toshiro "I'm- sorry- Sōjirō."

He lowers his spirit energy to normal letting them breathe again

"Why don't you want the girl to know."

"B-because I- _I like her_ okay! _I like Karin_ and don't want her to know I've been trying to get her to like me back by pretending to be my older brother!!"

Sōjirō looks at him confused for a moment "Hitsugaya Toshiro. You… like… a… human?!"

Toshiro's face reddens fast and he nods ashamed.

Sōjirō starts off trying not to laugh but ends up laughing on the floor "Pfft!! Way to go _Hitsugaya-Taichou_!! Haha! You fell in love with a _human_!! Ahaha!! Wait until the Taichous hear about that!! Hahahaha!!"

Toshiro blushes deeply "Sōjirō!!!"

Sōjirō looks up from the floor at him "You're blushing so much!! Holy shit! I haven't seen anything that red ever!!"

He rolls over laughing.

Toshiro "Shut up!!"

He sits up "Hey you're using my identity! Without my permission! And your my baby brother! I've earned the right to make fun of you!"

Momo "So you're not mad?" "Oh I am. But this is gonna be to funny I'll look past it." "Really?!" "Yeah. I mean it's not every century I come by. I just happen to come whenever Toshiro has a crush! This is gonna be gold!" "It's his first crush!" "Momo!! You don't have to tell him that!!"

Sōjirō laughs standing up "So the baby of the family is finally becoming a man! Wait? Your over a millennium years old… and you've never had a crush?!" "I'm not interested in that kinda stuff!!" "You are now though! Man puberty hit you like a truck since I left! You're not much shorter than I am!" "You're 6'0!!" "You're what 5'8?"

Toshiro folds his arms "I'm taller than Momo at least…" "True our sisters short."

Momo kicks both of her brothers "I know I'm short but I can still hear you!" "Well you have a temper?" "Sorry Momo…" "Anyway Toshiro? What're you gonna do about Karin? You admit you like her? I couldn't get much out of her cause I was trying to figure out what the hell you did."

"Well she talks to 'you' a lot about me… every time it's something different though." "Talk about you good or bad?" "Good." "She keeps subtly hinting that she wants to make Shiro-chan jealous." "She like him or something?" "I think so but he says she doesn't." "She treats me like she does her other friends. Besides she has a boyfriend." "She wants to dump him. She also wants you to be there when she does." "She does?" "Yeah." "Oh?" "You can tell her afterwards!" Momo looks at her older brother " _Are you crazy?! You don't do that?!_ " "Why not Momo? I do that all the time?" "Told ya we nailed his personality."

Sōjirō frowns and flicks a rock at each of them "Rude!"

"Anyway. You can't ask a girl out _right after_ a breakup that's just a no!" "So what should I do then?" "Have you told anyone about this mess?" "Hell no! Everything about this mess is humiliating! My reputation would be destroyed if anyone knew! Sōjirō please don't tell anyone?" "I won't. But that doesn't mean word won't spread. I'm assuming everything is the same as it was last time I was here?" "Pretty much." "Exactly Toshiro you know Humans and Souls don't mix." "Right I forgot you don't know?" "Huh?" "The kinds can mix now."

Sōjirō looks confused "What the hell?"

"Soul Reaper Fuka-Taichou Kuchiki Rukia was wed to a human." "What?!?! Kuchiki Rukia!?!? Wait she's a Fuka-Taichou now?" "Yeah she was promoted not long after Kaien died." "Kaien's dead!?!?" "Yes?" "Then who took over the Shiba Clan!?" "That Clan fell when Shiba Isshin disappeared to the Human World." "Is that why you're Taichou now? What about Matsumoto?" "She's my Fuka-Taichou?" "Is she still with Fuka-Taichou of 5th Ichimaru Gin?" "Sōjirō I'm Fuka-Taichou of 5th?" "Wait what?!?! You're under Aizen! Momo switch! He's planning to-" "To destroy the Soul Society and human world by creating Arrancar. We know." "That happened a few years ago." "What… So who's the Taichou? Who are the Taichou's and Fuka-Taichou's now?" "In order. Taichou's: Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng, Rose, Kotetsu Isane, Hirako, Kuchiki Byakuya, Love, Lisa, Kensei, Me, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake." "What? Wh-what h-happened to Yama, Shihōin, Unohana, Aizen, Kuchiki Ginrei, Shiba, Urahara?" "Kuchiki died in battle a few hundred years ago. Gin, Aizen, and Tosen betrayed us. Yama and Unohana died in the Quincy War a few years back. Urahara and Shihōin disappeared over 100 years ago after being accused of having something to do with the Hollowfication on 4 Taichou's, 3 Fuka-Taichou, and Fuka-Taichou of the Kidō Corps. And Shiba gave up his powers and married a Quincy."

He falls silent "I need to come more often." "Yeah. We had a lot happen since the last time you came."

They hear the door to the training room open. Sōjirō puts his hood and mask on fast. Two girls come down.

1 "There he is Karin." Karin "Thanks Rangiku!" "No need. Hey who are you. I don't know you. Taichou who is the masked one?"

The three siblings fall silent.

Toshiro "Don't worry Matsumoto. He's someone who was with me and Momo when we were young." Sōjirō "Yeah I disappeared a lot but tried to be there while these two knuckle heads grew up!" "I see. What's your name." "Matsumoto who he is is none of your concern."

Her and Karin shunpo over to them.

Karin "So Toshi? What's the deal with your older-" "Sister? Momo's been helping me with the work." "Okay?"

Sōjirō leans back away from Rangiku.

Rangiku "I know this mask? It's the one worn by that man? What's your name?"

Sōjirō flips away "Well catch ya later guys! Toshiro Momo great catching up be back soon!"

He runs away. Rangiku follows him.

Karin "Who was that?" Toshiro shrugs "Someone from our past." "Oh? Anyway Toshi? Can you help me with something?" "With?" "Tomorrow I'm gonna break up with Rikichi. Can you please come with me? In case I need someone?" Toshiro smiles "Of course Karin." "Thank you!"

She throws hers around him. Toshiro blushes slightly hugging her back. Momo smiles seeing the look he has.

End chapter!!!

Next chapter will have more Sōjirō including some of his past!!

Update whenever!!!


	7. Second Chance?

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 7

Sōjirō and Rangiku!!

Sōjirō's perspective 

I shunpo away as fast as I can

'Shit I'm out of practice! She's catching up!'

I glance back at her "Quit following me!"

"I need to know! Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan!"

She throws the blue pillars towards me. I jump out of the way of most before getting trapped and pinned to a dead end. Rangiku reaches for my mask

"Lets see who you are."

I put my arm in from off my face "Rangiku don't!"

She pushes my arm aside and grabs the mask "Y-you're?"

'Crap! Someone's coming too!'

"Put the mask back on me and let me go."

She puts a barrier around us making us invisible and silent "There. Now answers. Why do you look so much like Taichou? You look just like him in his adult form?"

I gulp nervously

'Think think think!!'

"Would you believe me if I said I am him?"

"No because I just saw you two together. Tell me before I undo this barrier and take your mask and hood."

'No way out of this fuck!'

"Fine. You can't tell anyone who I am." "Why? Just who are you? You have a Zanpakutō?"

"I'm Toshiro and Momo's older brother. Hitsugaya Sōjirō."

"Taichou's never mentioned a brother before?" "We've never gotten along as kids. That's why I only come every century or two." "Wait a second? Hitsugaya Sōjirō Hitsugaya Sōjirō Hitsugaya Sōjirō? I know that name? You're the one who was a huge flirt and kinda a pervert!"

I frown "Rangiku I wasn't a pervert. I just flirted with you a little. I was trying to protect you from Gin." "Huh?"

I look at her knowing she can see the heart break in my eyes "I knew of his betrayal Rangiku. Why do you think I had to disappear so much. I had to protect my brother and sister. I confronted Aizen and he told me that he wouldn't hurt them if I left. They don't know why I left. They think I just disappeared. Toshiro was only around 500 at the time. He was 5. Momo was 700 meaning 7. So I don't really blame them. I'm their older brother I should've been there. But I wasn't." "Why are you here now though?" I smile at her "Wanna know a little secret?" "Yes!" "You can never tell anyone. Understand?"

She nods happily.

I chuckle a little "I'm here to stay." "What?" "I might stay this time. Stay stay. I'm going to see the Sou-Taichou later and ask for another chance."

Rangiku gets rid of the pillars and I go back on the ground.

She looks at me and asks "Are you trying to get your old position? Former Fuka-Taichou of Squad 8 Hitsugaya Sōjirō." "That depends? Who's the Fuka-Taichou now?" "No one. You can probably take it. If you prove yourself." "I was 3rd seat of every Squad at one point. Leaving at Fuka-Taichou of 8. I was supposed to be promoted to Taichou of 7 soon but had to disappear. I'm not asking to take that position. All I'm asking for is a second chance. Think Ya-Kyōraku will let me?" "Seems like you know we had the change." "My brother and sister told me the Taichou's. I freaked and you showed up so I didn't hear Fuka-Taichou's." "Want to know?" "Preferably."

"In order. Ise, Ōmeada, Kira, No one, Hinamori, Abarai, Iba, No one, Hisagi, Me, Yachiru, Nemu, Kurosaki." "Kurosaki?" "Remember Kuchiki Rukia?" "Yeah?" "She was wed to a human named Kurosaki Ichigo."

'Kurosaki? I know that? Who was it?'

"Kurosaki? Where did I hear that before?" "Was it Kurosaki Isshin?"

'Isshin? No?'

"Wait Shiba Isshin changed to Kurosaki?" "Yes?" "No it wasn't him?" "There's Kurosaki Yuzu?"

'Who's she?'

"No? I'm not even going to ask who she is." "Kurosaki Karin?"

'Karin! Maybe Rangiku knows something about her!'

"Yes! Just who is this Karin girl?" "She's a friend of Taichou. They're really close." "They are?" She leans into a whisper "Some would say _to close_ ya know? They're together a lot~" "I see." "So how do you know Karin?" "Ehhh that's a long story?" "Spill."

'Make something up Sōjirō!'

"I would occasionally spy on her and my brother." "Oh? Do you think Captain likes her?" "Rangiku. It's hard to tell what Toshiro likes. It's hard to tell what he thinks. You should know this better than anyone. You _are_ his Fuka-Taichou."

Rangiku smiles looking at me "You're here to stay?" I shrug "I want to ask Kyōraku if I could have another chance. I want a second chance at everything. I want to be there for my brother and sister." "Here's your mask. Head over." "Don't tell my brother or sister. Don't tell anyone about me yet. Not until everything is cleared up."

She nods and gets rid of her barrier. I shunpo to first division.

No ones perspective

@Squad 1 office

Sōjirō comes into Kyōraku's office "Hey? Sou-Taichou?"

Kyōraku "Who are you."

Sōjirō closes the door and takes off his hood and mask.

Kyōraku's eyes widen "Hitsugaya Sōjirō? What are you doing here."

Sōjirō kneels in front of him "Sou-Taichou. Please. Can you accept me back into the 13 Gotei?!"

Kyōraku doesn't answer for a moment "That depends. What Squad, position, and your current skills?" Sōjirō "I'm not asking for the position I was going to get before I left. I'm not asking to be a Taichou, or Fuka-Taichou. I'm not asking for any specific Squad. I'm only asking for a second chance to protect." Kyōraku "I need to know your skill level. If you're the same as when you left that might work for a 3rd seat rank still. If you're weaker then maybe a lower seat. Stronger and you might have your old position back. Former Fuka-taichou of Squad 8." "Do you really think so?" "You will a match against Yadomaru-taichou. She's the Taichou at Squad 8 now. If she thinks you are good enough you may be her Fuka-taichou." "Wouldn't that be a change huh?" "Yeah. I was Taichou, you were fuka-taichou, and she was 3rd seat. It's similar to what happened at your brother Squad." "Shiba, Matsumoto, then my baby brother. Now my brother is the Taichou. I've missed so much." "Does he know? That you plan on being back?" "He knows I'm back. Just doesn't know I'm here for good." "How are you telling him? Not many people other than myself, Ukitake, and Nanao know who you really are? Do you plan to admit being Toshiro's brother?" "We sorta have a complicated mess going on but I will admit that Hitsugaya Toshiro is in fact my little brother. I will admit the truth about Hinamori Momo. Formerly known as Hitsugaya Momo." "Hitsugaya Momo?" "That is her birth name. Hitsugaya Momo Hinamori. Hinamori is her middle name. After I left she dropped the last name Hitsugaya and went by Hinamori Momo. Toshiro was going to go by his middle name as last but decided it would be worse." "So all three of you are really related?" Sōjirō nods "Yup." "I'll call in Lisa and discuss the topic with her. She's been complaining about wanting a fuka-taichou. You're dismissed." "Yes sir."

Sōjirō puts his good and mask back on before shunpoing to 10.

'One second chance. Please…'

End chapter!!

I like idea of Toshiro and Momo being blood related so I decided why not do that?? But yeah that's Sōjirō's past. At least his military past


	8. I’m Here…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 8

No ones perspective

Toshiro and Karin are talking and Momo spies from behind a rock nearby.

Toshiro "And yeah? That's why I never told you about Sōjirō. He's probably gonna be leaving soon too." "Oh… but has he came yet today?" "Yeah. In fact he was the guy Matsumoto chased after." "She doesn't know about him does she?" "No. Only Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Nanao do. Because Ukitake and Kyōraku were Captains when he was here and Kyōraku told Nanao. That's it. Even his old Captains never knew his last name. He went by Kusaka Sōjirō. Using my old friends identity in a way." "Huh?" "I'd rather not talk about the old friend. It's… painful…"

Karin smiles at him "Ever need to talk. You know where I am." Toshiro smiles trying to allow a light blush appear.

"I know. Anyway what are you doing here?" "Well you haven't been answering your phone and I wanted to ask for your help." "With?" "I'm breaking up with my boyfriend. Can you come with me?" "Of course Karin. When?" "Now?" "Alright. Let's go." "Okay."

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and they go through. Sōjirō comes into the private training room and sees them leave.

Sōjirō "Momo. Come out."

Momo shunpos to his side "Yes Sōjirō?" "What happened?" "Karin is gonna break up with her boyfriend. Shiro-Chan is with her." "Now?" "Mhmm." "Let's go." "Huh? Go where?" "What do you mean 'Huh? Go where?'?! We're gonna go spy!" "Sōjirō…" "I want to see how Toshiro acts with her afterwards." "Me too but…" "I'm going. You coming?" "Yes."

Sōjirō grins evilly and opens the Senkaimon.

"Remember. We need to completely hide our spirit energy. If our baby brother finds out. We both are dead."

"I know."

Human World

Karin sits with Rikichi and Toshiro waits for her behind a tree.

Rikichi "So what's wrong Karin? You seem upset? Is it something I did? I just want you to be happy. No matter what."

Karin nods "Rikichi. I'm so sorry. But I think we should take a little break. You didn't do anything! It's just that I'm not really the kinda girl to be in a relationship. I'm sorry." "Oh… Th-that's okay. As long as you're happy it's fine. If you ever change your mind I'll be waiting for you. Bye Karin." "Bye Rikichi."

He leaves. Toshiro comes over and sits beside Karin.

Karin puts her head on his shoulder "Toshi?"

Toshiro strokes her hair "It's okay. You did the right thing. I'm here for you." Karin nods and closes her eyes leaning against him. "Thank you Toshi." The words surprise him slightly "For what?" "Everything. I can't imagine my life without you." "Same for you. You've changed me so much. You're amazing Karin." "Toshi?" "Yeah?" "Can you stay here with me for awhile?" "As long as you want Karin. I'm here." "Thank you."

Sōjirō and Momo watch and listen from nearby

Sōjirō "Wow? Toshiro's really…"

Momo "Changed since the last time you saw him?" "Yeah? Last time he was stuck in that 'girls are icky' phase." "Haha Yeah. Actually that wasn't a phase. That was who he was forever until about 7 years ago when he met Karin." "Really?" "Yeah. He's always had a sweet spot for her just never realized or acknowledged it until Karin say him in adult form." "Wow."

They look at their younger brother. Karin's head rested on his shoulder and his arm around her holding her close.

"He's grown up a lot."

"He sure has." "Momo I'm sorry." "Huh?" "I'm sorry. For never being there for you two." "It's okay. You probably have your reasons for always disappearing. Me and Shiro-chan were only 7 and 5 when you left. We don't really have much memory of back then anymore. So it's alright. How long are you planning on being in the Seireitei?" "About that…" "You leave tomorrow don't you?" "There's something I need to get sorted out with Kyōraku sou-taichou. After that I'm not sure what will happen." "Huh?" "Let's get going. Toshiro probably should be alone with her for a while. They need each other." "Yeah."

Toshiro and Karin

Karin "Toshi?"

"Yes?" "Can we go to the Soul Society for a little? I want to leave this world for a little. I want to go where I feel more welcome." "Squad 10 here we come." "Mhmm."

Toshiro stands up and opens the Senkaimon "Soul Candy?"

Karin nods and eats her candy "Head back Home. If they ask where I am tell them Soul Society." "Yes Master."

Toshiro "Let's go." They step inside. Karin holds onto Toshiro's arm.

Toshiro "You'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." "Good."

They go to Toshiro's quarters

Toshiro "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Karin shakes her head throwing her arms around Toshiro "Toshi…" "I'm here. It's alright. I hate seeing you heartbroken. I'm here to help you. I promise. Even if you don't want to talk. I'm here."

Karin smiles burying her face in his chest "Thank you. That's all I need. I just need you to be here." "I'm here. I'm always here."

Karin nods smiling.

End chapter!!!


	9. Spying

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 9

A week later

Toshiro is in the Human World as Sōjirō talking with Karin.

Real Sōjirō and Momo spy on them.

Toshiro and Karin

Toshiro "So did you ever break up with that guy?"

Karin nods "Yeah. It went better than I expected." "Were you upset?" "Not really. I never really liked him that much." "Oh? When I saw you two together it looked like you were really hurt?" "Well. I was but just being with Toshi made me feel better."

He smiles at her "My brother is really important to you huh?"

Karin looks away sheepishly "Yeah. He's my best friend. Toshi always makes me feel better."

He smiles at her.

"He says the same about you."

"Does he really or are you just saying that?"

"I'm being serious. He thinks about you a lot. Just is a little embarrassed to talk about you to much. What he does say though is stuff like that."

Karin blushes slightly looking away "Toshi's so lame."

Toshiro frowns then smiles slightly seeing her blush "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were surprised that my brother talks about you?"

"Ehh? Well it's just. Toshi just doesn't seem like the kinda guy to talk about his human friends."

"Well he only talks about you."

"I am pretty much his only human friend."

"He says and I quote 'I don't enjoy being around humans but with Karin… I'll definitely make an exception' he says things like that a lot."

Karin feels her face redden. Toshiro smiles at her.

He glances towards the bushes and sees Sōjirō duck to hide.

Toshiro "Aww shit… I gotta go. I need to talk to my sister and brother very soon."

Karin "Oh okay. Tell Momo and Toshi I said hi!"

"Will do. See ya."

He leaves. Karin goes to her house.

Toshiro goes to the bushes and looks at the two

"Are you two kidding me?!"

Sōjirō smiles nervously "Ehhe hi baby brother?"

"Momo you too?"

"Come on I wanted to see how you really act with her like this."

"And you're excuse?"

"Hey she thinks she's talking to _me **not** you_! I deserve to know what I'm saying."

Toshiro face palms "She's gone right?"

"Yeah?"

"Good I can detransform."

"Wait! Momo quick in the tree! Toshiro she's coming."

"Huh what?"

Sōjirō throws Momo into the tree then jumps up.

Karin "Sōjirō I need to ask!"

Toshiro turns around "Yes?"

"When's Toshi coming? He won't answer when I try texting him."

"He should be back either today or tomorrow."

"Ok. Tell him to start answering his phone when I video chat!"

"Alright. Sorry the connection between worlds has been being weird recently."

"Okay."

Sōjirō looks at them from in the tree

"Sōjirō! Hitsugaya Sōjirō!"

Toshiro and Karin look confused.

Karin "Someone's calling you."

Toshiro "Uhh yeah I guess they fixed the connection."

Karin smile "Tell you're brother to hurry."

"Speaking of hurry. You might want to hurry and get home. It's close to 5 and you have soccer practice."

"Oh yeah! Wait how'd you?"

"I told you. Toshiro talks about you. Anyway you should hurry so should I haha I'll tell him to come tomorrow."

"Okay bye?"

She runs off.

Toshiro sighs jumping into the tree with his two siblings.

Sōjirō "You're welcome! I just saved your ass! You make it so obvious! You may look like me but saying stuff only you two would know! Then saying stuff like 'Oh my brother always talks about you'?! Hell you might as well just tell her you love her!"

Toshiro blushes frantically "I panicked okay! After realizing Momo was here I panicked after seeing _you_ here I completely freaked out!"

"When did you notice me?"

"Momo I knew you were here from the start. I didn't notice him though."

"I'm pretty good at hiding my presence right? I didn't spend centuries in hiding and not learn anything!"

Toshiro frowns and rubs his neck "I gotta get out of this form."

Sōjirō "I have to admit though? You _do_ look a lot like me? I can see why Karin believes it."

Toshiro "Geez is this form that ugly?"

"Bastard!!"

Momo "Just detransform."

"Alright. No ones around right?"

"Meaning your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Sōjirō. Just is Karin anywhere near here?"

"No she left."

"Good." He detransforms back into his normal 17 year old self "Because I'd hate for her to learn the truth."

"Okay seriously bro. How far are you gonna dig yourself into this?"

"Just until I get a chance to tell her I like her."

"Wait you're gonna?!"

Toshiro smiles with a light blush covering his cheeks "Possibly. I- I don't know yet."

Sōjirō laughs punching his brothers chest "You're so dorky! If you do ask her out I have got to see that! I wanna see my baby brother crash and burn trying to flirt! Ahhahaha!"

"Sōjirō!!!!!"

Momo sighs "Why was I cursed with these two for brothers?"

"Hey I'm not that bad right Momo?"

"Shiro-chan? Really. Reeeeaaaaallllllllyyyyy?"

"So I've made a few mistakes recently."

"Like using my identity."

"And continuing to use his identity for months."

"I didn't expect him to come back!"

"Gee thanks but that's fair."

"Well you never come. It's been 5 centuries since you last came."

"And about 1,500 years since you abandon us after you-"

"I had reasons for everything. We can talk about that later! Anyway Toshiro what are you gonna do next?"

"Come tomorrow as _me_."

"Good."

Let's go back. I'm tired."

"Shiro-chan you know what happens when you're in that form to long."

"What happens?"

"It's just more painful the longer I'm in it."

"Let's go."

"Before he collapses."

"Momo I haven't collapsed because of it since the first battle."

"Good let's go."

They go to the Soul Society.

 _'My baby brother's growing up… My sweet younger sister is an adult… I can't leave anymore'_

End chapter!!!


	10. Just Tell Her

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 10

Toshiro glares at his older siblings "Don't follow."

Momo "Come on Shiro-chan!"

Sōjirō "But baby brother! I wanna see ya attempt to flirt with her!"

"I'm not gonna flirt with her and you two better not follow! It's embarrassing enough you two know I act when I'm pretending to be him!"

"Exactly we know how you are as _me **not**_ how you are as _you_!"

"Just don't follow me. I gotta go."

"Tell her the truth!"

"Just kiss her already. We all know you want to."

Toshiro turns red "Sōjirō!!!"

"What you're thinking about it now aren't you?"

"Am not!!"

"I bet afterwards you'll be a blushing stuttering mess!!"

"Shut up!!"

"When are you gonna ask her out?"

"I-I don't even know if I will…"

"Come on you have to!"

"It's pretty clear she totally likes you!"

"She sees me as a friend. There's no way she'd agree or even give me a chance. It's hopeless."

"Okay that's it!! Momo how have you been able to deal with this?!"

"Sake and headache pills."

"Ughhhh Toshiro seriously you gotta make a move!"

"But what if she rejects me? It could ruin our entire friendship!"

"For fucks sake how dense are you?"

"I'm going to the Human World. See ya later you guys."

"Kiss her!"

Toshiro throws a rock at his older brother before disappearing into the Senkaimon.

Sōjirō rubs his head where the rock hit and sighs "Geez. That kid need to know when to take a hint. She clearly likes him."

Momo sighs "He's always been a little dense and distant. Especially emotionally. Since he didn't have anyone other than me growing up."

"I'm sorry okay. I never wanted to leave I had to. Everything I did was for a reason. I'll explain myself later. Let's just go spy on our little brother."

"If he freezes us it's your fault."

"I know I know."

Meanwhile Toshiro

Toshiro sits down across from Karin "So what's this exactly?"

Karin smiles at him "It's an American style burger."

Toshiro looks at the mess in front of him "It's been awhile since I've been to America."

"Just eat it."

Toshiro takes a bite "Are Americans okay? Do they always eat like this?"

"You're the one that goes everywhere around the world! Meeting all kinds of people I bet. You probably have friends all over the world don't you?"

Toshiro starts laughing.

"It's true I get to travel for my work but I'm only there for at most a day. I'm usually in Karakura Town this century at least."

"This century?"

"Every hundred years there's a certain spot in the world where there's extremely high spirit energy. Typical in Japan but it has been other places. This time is Karakura Town. Also in case you're wondering I don't normally become friends with humans. And in fact you're the first Human I've become close to."

"Now I feel special."

"You are special to me."

Karin blushes slightly and smiles "Same to you Toshi."

They finish eating.

Karin looks out the window "Oh no."

Toshiro "What's wrong?"

"Rikichi is outside."

"Oh?"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course."

Momo and Sōjirō watch them leave.

Sōjirō "If he doesn't make a move and soon I'm gonna appear."

"Sōjirō if you do you're on your own."

"Fine I won't. But he needs to do something soon."

"Let's give them privacy."

"Fine…"

The two siblings go to the Soul Society leaving their little brother with his "friend"

 _"Toshi? Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure anything?"_

End chapter!!


	11. Secret confession

_**I do not own Bleach**_

Chapter 11

A few days later

Night

Toshiro and Karin are in Toshiro's bedroom talking. They were watching horror movies all day [Karin's idea].

Toshiro "It's getting late? Do you want to just stay here tonight?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone."

"No problem but why not?"

She mumbles something.

Toshiro "What?"

"That movie scared me…"

"Speak up I can barely hear you?"

"Fine! That movie scared me!!"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that?"

"Shut up Toshi. Just can I stay here?"

Toshiro smiles "Anytime. I don't feel like pulling out another bed. You can sleep in mine and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Why don't we just share? We used to in the past as kids?"

"If you're okay with it then okay."

"Mhmm."

They lay down facing each other.

"Goodnight Toshi. Thank you."

"Goodnight Karin. You don't need to thank me. I'm always here for you."

She nods going to sleep.

Sōjirō comes by [hiding his spirit energy completely] and is about to knock on Toshiro's door when…

Toshiro whispers "Karin are you still awake?"

No answer.

Sōjirō freezes and looks through a small crack listening.

Toshiro sits up and looks at her with a slight smile and light blush "You know Karin. I have so many things I want to tell you. But they all come down to one thing. The only thing I'm truly scared to tell you. The one thing I need you to know. It seems this is the only way I can tell you without making a completely fool out of myself. Karin… I love you. More than you know. I wish I had enough courage to tell you that while you're awake."

He kisses her forehead.

"I've always loved you Karin. And I always will."

Sōjirō smiles at them.

Toshiro lays back down and closes his eyes going to sleep.

Just as Sōjirō is about to get up he sees Karin move slightly.

After a moment Karin opens her eyes and sits up. She blushes deeply looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro lays there asleep breathing steadily.

Karin brushes his bangs out of his face "You know Toshi. I wish I knew that sooner… I wouldn't have spent so much time worrying about how you saw me. Guess I can do something I've always wanted to without you killing me."

She kisses his lips gently and whispers "I love you too Toshi."

She lays back down and falls asleep.

Sōjirō smiles and stands up.

'Well then. I have news to tell Momo and something to tease him about.'

He glances towards the door and quietly says "You sure have changed baby bro. You sure have grown up. I guess I'm gonna crash in the training room."

At that he closes the door and leave his quarters.

'He's grown up so much. Maybe I do need to stay. I can't miss out on him and my sister growing up any longer. I have to stay. I have to stay. I have to stay! I can't leave anymore! I have to stay! No matter what! I have to stay!'

He goes into his brother's private training room and lay down against a rock

'I wonder if Lisa will let me be her Fuka-taichou? If she does then I have a chance. Lisa please… I need a chance.'

Thoughts race through his head until sleep comes.

End chapter!!

 _I'm made my parents leave me alone so I could work on this (I'm a mess for many reasons)_


	12. Can We Talk About It

_**I do not own Bleach**_

 _Toshiro just confussed his true feelings to Karin thinking was asleep. Karin heard his confusion and admitted to loving him as well. Toshiro of course was actually asleep while Karin confessed._

Chapter 12

Toshiro and Karin

Toshiro wakes up with his arms around Karin who laying up against his chest. He smiles as he sits up. Toshiro kisses Karin's forehead softly and goes to make breakfast.

After he leaves Karin wakes up and sees him gone. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Toshiro "Huh? Oh morning Karin. I made breakfast. Want some?"

Karin smiles sitting across from him "Of course Toshi."

"You're never gonna quit it are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Here you go." He hands her her food.

Karin "Thank you."

"Welcome. Feeling better?"

She nods "Yeah."

"Good."

They start eating.

Karin catches herself staring at Toshiro a few times.

Toshiro "What's wrong? Something on your mind Karin?"

"Huh? I sorta…"

"Can always tell me. I'm here for you."

"I know. It's just I had a really weird dream last night."

"What about?"

She sighs "I lied. It's just that…Toshi?"

"Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath "Last night… I was awake."

Toshiro turns bright red failing to make real words.

Karin "Do you really mean what you said?"

"I-I um I oh god you weren't supposed to hear that. Karin I'm sorry can we still be friends?" He puts his head down to hide his blush.

Karin "Toshi?"

"I uhh just remembered I have some paperwork to do. Gotta go!"

Before Karin can stop him he shunpo's away.

Karin "Toshi…"

Meanwhile @The training room.

Sōjirō lays in a tree asleep.

" ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_**

Sōjirō falls out of the tree "Hey what the?! What's going on!?"

He looks around and sees Toshiro on his knees covering his face.

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro turns over to his older brother "I-I didn't know you were here? S-sorry for yelling and waking you up…"

"It's fine. What's wrong?"

Toshiro looks away "Nothing."

"Is this about Karin?"

He nods.

"What happened?"

"Well… last night I thought she was asleep and I… mayhavetoldherIlikeherthinkingshewasasleepandthatshewouldn'thearbutshewasawakeandheardeverthingnowIdon'tknowwhattodoandI'mscaredthatIruinedourfriendshipandeverythingisoverpleasehelpmefixthis!!!"

Sōjirō blinks "When you speak that fast it's hard to understand. Let me see if I got this straight? You told Karin that you're in love with her?"

He nods.

"And you thought she was asleep but she was really awake and heard you?"

"Mhmm…"

"Does she like you back?"

"I sorta ran away. I'm scared to find out."

"Un-fucking-believable. Toshiro!! She likes you back!!"

"No she doesn't."

"I have a feeling you might kill me if I say this but it's worth it. Last night I came by to ask if I could stay in your quarters. When I went to open the door I stop and heard you confess."

Temperature drops.

Sōjirō holds his hands up in defense "Before you kill me let me finish!! I was watching you two from a crack in the doorway. After you layed back back down I heard Karin say something. Do you want me to tell you what she said or what she did?"

Toshiro doesn't answer.

"She said she loves you too. Then she kissed you. Exactly unlike you she had enough guts to kiss your lips!"

Toshiro feels his entire body heating up "Y-you're kidding?!"

"No lie. I have proof!"

"Huh?"

"Well I sorta went back in time using a Kidō I invited and recorded everything. I planned on using it against you but this might make you hate me a little less."

Toshiro "Y-you did what?!"

"Catch."

Sōjirō tosses a phone to him "Well see ya. I'm telling Karin where to find you. After I bring her, me and Momo are gonna be spying on you while you and Karin figure everything out and pretend not to notice us."

Toshiro watches as his older brother leaves then looks at the phone.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Toshi? Toshi are you in here? Stop hiding your spirit energy! I need to talk to you!!"

Toshiro gulps nervously as Karin walks over to him.

"Toshi? Can we talk?"

"I-I don't want to. Excuse me. I have to go work."

Karin grabs his arm stopping him.

"Karin. I don't want to talk about it. You don't feel the same way so let's just forget it ever happened."

"Are you that dense?!"

"Huh?"

Karin pulls him closer to her level going on her tip toes kissing him.

Toshiro feels himself shut down turning red.

Karin lowers herself back on her feet "In case you didn't know I love you too Toshi."

Toshiro fails to make words. Karin smiles.

"You're so cute when nervous. See ya. I gotta get back to help Dad."

She shunpos away.

Toshiro covers his face "Sōjirō… Momo… not one word…"

Sōjirō and Momo come out from their hiding place laughing.

Sōjirō "Wh-what the hell! She just said she loves you!"

Momo "Why didn't you ask her out?!"

Toshiro "I-I panicked! I wasn't expecting her to k-k-k-k-kiss me!"

"You're such a mess."

"Leave him alone Sōjirō that was his first kiss. Karin kissing him while he's asleep doesn't count."

Toshiro lays down on a rock with a stupid smile.

Sōjirō "Toshiro? Aye Toshiro? Bro? Baby bro? Can you hear me?"

"She kissed me3" Toshiro let's out a love sick sigh.

Momo "He's lost in Karin Land again. Don't even bother. He can't hear anything."

"He always like this?"

"No. He does tend to act similar to this after being with her but never to the point little anime hearts are around him."

Sōjirō looks at him seeing heart around Toshiro daydreaming about Karin.

"Well since they're about to get together I'm assuming my role is done? I get my identity back?"

"No promises. Our baby brother is… different."

"Yeah…"

Toshiro smiles "She does like me…3"

"He's hopeless…"

"Wait a second. Isn't there a Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting?"

"Shit. Shiro-chan!! We have a meeting!!"

Momo tickles her younger brother to snap him out of his daze.

"M-Momo! Hahaha! Stop it!"

Momo stops "We have a meeting come on!"

"Crap that was now?! Let's hurry!!"

They shunpo to the meeting.

Meanwhile Karin.

Karin falls onto her bed 'I can't believe I did that… ughhhhh that's so embarrassing! I just kissed Toshi!! I can't believe I did that!'

She sighs "I kissed Toshi… I actually finally kissed him!!"

She smiles covering her face.

End chapter!!!


	13. Welcome Back… Lieutenant Kusaka…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 13

Sōjirō and Lisa

Lisa puts her Zanpakutō back "So? With that level of skill your asking to be my Lieutenant?"

Sōjirō "Yes."

Lisa wipes the blood of her face and wraps a bandage around her arm "Welcome back _Kusaka Sōjirō._ Still wearing that mask and hood?"

"Of course I am. So did I pass?"

"Yeah. I've missed you being back. You better not forget though. In the one in charge of you now."

"I know Captain Yadōmaru."

"It's just Lisa, Sōjirō-San."

"Yes Lisa. Thank you."

"I'll tell Kyōraku my decision later. Your promotion will probably be in a month or two. Also I'm assuming you want to lay low?"

"You know me only too well."

"Of course I do. _Hitsugaya Kusaka Sōjirō_."

He take sof his good and mask "You're one of the few who know my secret."

"You don't want your brother or sister to know do you?"

"I think I only have about a week or so before my brother flips and tries to get rid of me. They both still believe _that_!"

"Can't blame. You did tell those two that it was you who murdered the two people they loved most in the world."

"Yeah. I gotta clear that up but they won't listen probably. They don't know I plan to stay stay."

"Honestly I'm not sure if you should tell them. Hitsugaya can only ignore the past for so long. He can be with you when you visit cause it's rare and he thinks you're leaving soon. If he finds out you're gonna be a Lieutenant he's going to try to kill you."

"I know. I'm not telling them. Please Lisa. I beg you. Don't tell anyone yet? Not until after the promotion?"

"I won't. But… you're siblings? What are you gonna do?"

"Well some shit with my brother happened but should be settled soon. As soon as it is I'll leave. I'll tell them I'm going away for awhile again. Can I live in here until I become Lieutenant?"

Lisa sighs "You can stay here in the training room. I'll bring you food and everything you need."

"Thank you."

"What's the deal with your brother?"

Sōjirō laughs "Well… you know the way his Bankai is right?"

"No I don't. He says he has nearly perfected but no one has really seen it seen it other than Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo, and Kyōraku."

"Thank you for calling my sister by the last name Hinamori."

"She doesn't like using the last name 'Hitsugaya' does she?"

"Nope. She says her and Toshiro are childhood friends. She never said they are blood siblings has she?"

"No. Nor has she or he ever mentioned you."

"I know… I have to disappear before the effect on them wears off."

"You always give them something that makes them be able to be with you without killing you."

"Yeah. Toshiro vowed that if I ever come back he'll kill me. I made him forget the vow but he'll still kill me. So it's best not to tell him or our sister I'm gonna be back."

"Yeah. I'll tell Head Captain. He knows everything about you and your past and won't put you in danger of the two. You can do whatever. Any idea how long until you disappear?"

"Just give me 2 weeks. I'll disappear."

"Alright. It will be nice to have you back. Lieutenant Kusaka?"

"I look forward to coming back."

Lisa smiles and flash steps to 1st.

Sōjirō

 _'Once I'm Lieutenant again I can do it. I can come forward. It's only a matter of time…"_

End chapter!!!!


	14. Lovesick Fool

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _Two days after Karin kissed Toshiro. They haven't seen each other since then._

Chapter 14

Momo and Toshiro and in her private training room talking.

Momo "You have to talk to her. Shiro-chan until you two talk about it it's gonna be awkward."

Toshiro "I know I know. I need to talk to her but I'm just nervous. Plus Sōjirō's still here. Don't get me wrong I know he's our brother and all but remember. He killed our parents and abandoned us. I don't know how much longer I can go without killing him."

"We can deal with that problem later. You don't want to ask Karin out while Sōjirō's still here?"

"Pretty much. I mean… I can deal with _you_ teasing me about liking Karin but… Sōjirō? I don't think I could. I mean I don't know Momo. I really like Karin. I really really do."

"Then ask her out. At least talk about it!"

"I will. Tomorrow."

Momo gives him an annoyed disappointed look.

Toshiro "Wha- Hey! I need time to prepare!"

"You'll do fine. I mean she likes you. Why else would she have admitted to loving you back and kiss you?"

Toshiro has a love sick smile as he touches his lips.

Momo "Just seeing you this love sick is making me embarrassed for you."

Toshiro puts his head on his sisters shoulder "Momo…"

"Yes?"

"Karin kissed me. She really kissed me! I can't believe it!!"

Momo smiles rubbing her brothers head "You dumbass. She's in love with you too. Go find her and ask her out."

"She does love me!"

Momo facepalms pushing her brother off "I never thought I'd see you like this?"

Toshiro smiles "I'm just so happy she likes me back! I don't have to use Sōjirō as a disguise anymore!"

"Go ask her out!"

"I'm nervous though…"

Momo facepalms "You. Are. An. Idiot. You know that right?"

"I know. But how do I even ask her?"

"It's simple. Just ask 'Do you want to go out with me' it's not that hard Shiro-chan?"

"I'll try."

"Go. Now. Ask her. I'm gonna spy on you. Sōjirō will be there too probably."

"I know. I'll try to ask her today."

"Let's go!"

Momo opens a Senkaimon dragging him through.

End chapter!!!

 _Will he ask Karin in the chapter? Maybe who knows!_


	15. He asked her out

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 15

Toshiro just gets to the Human World and goes to find Karin.

Toshiro "Hey? Karin!"

Karin tenses up hearing his voice.

Toshiro "Do you um have a minute?"

Karin gulps "I-I uhh gotta go! See ya Toshi!"

"Karin wait please!"

He grabs her arm stopping her.

Karin "Look I have to go. I have a uhhh soccer club meeting!"

"No you don't. The club met yesterday. Please?"

"Fine… what is it?"

"About the other day?"

Karin blushes slightly "I err wasn't thinking straight."

"Just there's something I wanted to ask?"

"What is it Toshi?"

"I was just wondering if maybe- I mean do you- i mean will you- I mean um- what I'm trying to ask is- doyouwannagooutwithme?!"

Toshiro half expected her to slap him that second instead he realized Karin was smiling at him.

Karin "Y-yes!"

"Wha- r-really?!"

"Duh!!"

She smiles jumping into a hug and kisses him.

Toshiro turns red as she pulls away.

Toshiro stutters "I-you-we just- k-k-"

Karin laughs "You've never actually kissed anyone have you?"

"I ummmmm… well I- no that doesn't really count. There was when- Well we didn't actually…"

Karin smiles kisses him again. As she pulls away she notices his complete lovestruck expression and smiles.

 _Meanwhile in a tree nearby_

Sōjirō and Momo

The two siblings watch from the tree.

Sōjirō "Has he always been this dorky?"

Momo smiles and nods "Yeah. Shiro-chan has always been this way. At least with Karin he has. Ever since they met he's had a thing for her."

"And they're finally together?"

"Mhmm. I've never seen him like this. Except for one time. He met this girl he became close friends with. Never had any romantic feelings for her though. It was Karin in her past life. The only humans he's ever been close to were her in different life's."

Sōjirō smiles "He's not gonna be using _my_ identity anymore right?"

"He won't."

"Alright."

The two siblings go back to the Soul Society and the new couple do whatever.

 _'I'll go into hiding next week. I'll clear things up then stay at Squad 8 until I get my old position. Come up with a story to be able to leave. Before Toshiro kills me…'_

End chapter!!!!!

[by the way I think it was clear but that last piece _typed like this_ was Sōjirō thinking]


	16. Leaving… Again…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 16

1 week later

Toshiro and Karin in the training room when Sōjirō and Momo come in.

Sōjirō "Hey Toshhhhh- shit!" He pulls his mask down covering his face before Karin sees him.

Toshiro "Momo? And you…"

Momo "He wants to tell us something."

Sōjirō "It's important and a private matter. So can you have your girlfriend go upstairs for a moment?"

Karin looks at Toshiro "Toshi?"

Toshiro "it will only a take a second. We can finish our match afterwards."

"Better be ready to lose!"

"As if I'm losing to you!"

Karin ruffles his hair before shunpoing out.

Sōjirō lifts his mask "I know you wouldn't appreciate her really meeting me?"

Toshiro crosses his arms "I stopped using your identity I'm trying to get her to forget about you."

"Gee thanks bro."

"What do you want Sōjirō."

"I might be leaving again soon. I promise next time I come back I'll stay longer. It's just I didn't plan on coming by. The whole _My Brother's Using My Identity_ thing is what brought me here. I'm probably leaving either tonight or tomorrow night."

Momo "You're leaving again?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I promise to be back soon. I don't like leaving you two alone."

Toshiro scoffs "As if you ever had a problem with leaving us after you-"

Momo "That's enough. _Captain Hitsugaya_."

Toshiro glares at their older brother.

Momo "We made an agreement remember."

"Yes Momo…"

Sōjirō looks at the two "I'm sorry. I'll be back longer next time. I guess I'll leave tonight. After everyone's asleep so no one suspects anything."

That night

Sōjirō takes one last look at his sleeping little brother "I'll be back. See ya soon Toshiro."

He closes the door and shunpos to 5th going to Momo's quarters.

He looks inside.

"It's rude to spy on a girl while she's asleep Sōjirō."

Sōjirō smiles "You're still awake Momo?"

Momo looks uo from her book at towards her older brother "Of course I am. I always stay awake until you leave. I'm not gonna go to sleep knowing where you are and walk up the next morning wondering what world you're in or when you'll come back. Goodbye Sōjirō. See you next time. And when you come back… I expect the truth. Remember the deal you made with grandma."

"How'd you?"

"I was there. I heard you tell her 'Once Toshiro is old enough to understand I'll tell both them the truth' Shiro-chan is ready for the answer. Almost. By your next visit he'll be ready. And you'll tell us."

He nods kissing his sisters forehead "I'll explain next time. Be back when I can. Take care of him."

"Goodbye Sōjirō…"

Sōjirō smiles before disappearing to 8th

8th division

Lisa turns to him "Well?"

Sōjirō "I'll stay hidden here until it's time."

"Alright. At your promotion? Mask and hood?"

"I'm Kusaka Sōjirō. Mysterious Former Shingamii who disappeared randomly but will be serving once again."

"And no one has seen what you look like?"

"Only the people who knew me already. And Rangiku saw me and figured out who I am."

"Alright I can get her to not tell."

"She won't tell. I already made her promise."

"Well I'll let Kyōraku know. Your promotion will be in one month. I left a blanket and some clothes over there for you. I'll be bringing you whatever you need. If you need me just call me."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Goodnight Kusaka-fukataichou…"

"Goodnight Yadōmaru-taichou."

Lisa smiles and leaves.

Sōjirō changes into the clothes she left _'In one month. I'll be back. I can make things right. Hopefully…'_

End chapter!!!


	17. The New Lieutenant

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 17

1 month later

All Captains and Lieutenants are in a meeting

Kyōraku "And finally I would like to announce we found a Lieutenant for Squad 8."

"Who?" "Yeah who's qualified?" "My question is who's crazy enough to work for Lisa!"

Lisa glares at the other Visords "Go the fuck to hell."

"Now now everyone. Today's the promotion. Please enter and state your name to us."

A man in a mask and hood walks in. Momo and Toshiro look at each other then at the man.

"My name is Sōjirō. Kusaka Sōjirō."

Toshiro "Why the fuck is he gonna be Lieutenant!?"

Momo "More importantly why should we trust this man!"

"Agreed." "We don't know him." "We don't even know what he looks like?" "I hear he's that shingamii that left unexpected and never returned?" "That mask is unmistakable it's definitely the same man." "Take off you're mask and hood. Show us who you are!"

Sōjirō reaches for his mask then stops "Is rather not show you my true face. Things will end up being destroyed before I can fix my old mistakes."

"Show us who you are!" "We can't trust him if we don't know what he looks like!"

Toshiro "We can't trust him either way!! He shouldn't be a lieutenant! Head Captain Kyōraku you can't seriously be letting this _murderer_ be a Lieutenant of one of the 13 Gotei are you!?"

"Oi? Hitsugaya you know this man?"

"I know he can't be trusted! I know he's not worthy of being a Lieutenant!"

Momo "I can't help but agree! This man can't be trusted!!"

"Reveal who you are and you're connection to those two."

"Head Captain…" "Please…" "Shunsui?"

"The other Captains and Lieutenants will figure out so you might as well reveal it."

"I'd rather die!!"

Sōjirō "Fine. I'll show who I am… as well as the truth about Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro and Lieutenant of Squad 5 Hinamori Momo…"

Sōjirō slowly lifts his mask and removes his hood "My real name… is Hitsugaya Kusaka Sōjirō. I'm the older brother to both Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hitsugaya Hinamori Momo."

"What?!" "Bullshit!" "The two of them aren't even blood siblings!"

Toshiro grips Hyōrinmaru's handle "Sōjirō. You will pay for this."

Sōjirō "Please. Brother just let me explain. Sister I said next time I'm back I'll explain. If you two don't kill me I'll tell you the truth."

Toshiro "Why the hell should we listen to anything you have to say!! After you murdered our parents in front of us then abandoned us!!"

Momo "You killed them right in front of the two of us!! We were only children!! Do you have any idea how traumatizing it was to see your parents be killed by the man who vowed to never hurt us!!"

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!!"

"Snap Tobiume!!"

"Lieutenant Hinamori!!"

"Both of you stop this this instant!"

Both ignore orders and go to attack.

"Bakudō #63 Hyapporankan."

Multiple different binding Kidōs go around Toshiro and Momo. A few Lieutenants shield Sōjirō.

Kyōraku "Nanao. You, Kenpachi, Kuchiki, Kira, and Hisagi take those two to a cell. Don't separate them. That will make it worse. Seal off the spirit energy. And put a barrier around the room that can't be broken from either side."

"Yes sir."

Byakuya and Kenpachi grab one of the two siblings.

Toshiro "Sōjirō I will kill you! Even if is the last thing I do! I will kill you!!!"

Sōjirō "If you would've let me explain you two wouldn't be in this mess. My baby brother and sweet sister. If only you'd given me s chance."

Momo "Hadō #31-"

"Don't even consider Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Captain Hitsugaya do not attempt to resist. We will not hesitate to kill you."

The 5 take Toshiro and Momo to a cell.

The two Captains put the cuffs on the siblings while the three Lieutenants start putting barriers.

"I don't understand how you two can attack your own brother."

"He is _not our brother!!" "It doesn't matter who he is to us. All that matters is he can't be trusted! He was with Aizen! Come back you have to believe us!!"_

The lieutenants wall out but the Captains Stop.

Kenpachi "Tck. Are you two nuts?"

Byakuya "We can tell you hate that man and are tramatized by watching your parents die. But Aizen is dead."

Toshiro slams his fist against the barrier "He killed our parents and abandoned us to go work with Aizen!!"

"Captain Hitsugaya. Before your brother left he revealed the truth to me and the Visords."

"Then what! What is the truth!!"

"He will tell you. Let's go Kenpachi."

"Fine."

The two captains walk out. Toshiro falls to his knees in tears. Momo puts her hand on him crying beside him.

"Momo what's the truth? You probably know more than I do. You can remember better."

"I don't know…"

 _Meanwhile the others_

Sōjirō "Please! There my family!! I have to explain to them!"

"I can't allow anyone to be near those two while they're in this state. Even though we sealed their spirit energy they will fight. To the death."

They all look at Sōjirō.

"I'm sorry Kyōraku. Please let me see them? Soon?"

"Not until they have calmed down. We all know that I would let you-"

"So let me then!!"

"-if it was safe for them to know. Considering you _did_ murder your own parents in front of them-"

"That wasn't me!! Aizen did that!! I checked spirit energy itvwas him using his illusions to make them believe it was me! Aizen was trying to kill me because I knew to much! He said I had two options!! My family dies or I disappear!! I called bluff and he killed my parents in front of them!! I disappeared after that! Lisa, Shinji, Love, Rose, Byakuya! I told you all the truth remember?!"

"How could we forget."

"Kuchiki. You have known about the reason for for his disappearance?"

"I knew everything. I know what happened and what he'll tell the two. I knew the truth about Hinamori. I knew Sōjirō was a Hitsugaya. I knew if his two siblings. Why else do you suppose I would aid them when necessary in battle. I vowed to."

"Thank you Byakuya. Those of you who looked over them thank you. But I have to straighten things out!"

"Not until they've calmed down."

"Fine…"

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

End chapter!!!

 _Either next chapter or the one after will reveal the full truth. Why did Kuchiki Byakuya know? Did Sōjirō really murder his own parents? Was it Aizen? Was anything true? What was a lie?_


	18. 1,500 Years Ago

**_I do not own Bleach_**

1,500 years ago

Sōjirō is Lieutenant of Squad 8, things are the way they were in canon 110 years ago when the visords happened. Which I'm just saying has happened already.

Sōjirō is walking around delivering paperwork.

Sōjirō "5th division? Here we are!"

He walks around until finding the 3rd seat of the Squad.

Sōjirō "Ichimaru."

The young boy turns around [i say young but I'm making Sōjirō 14 and Gin 12] "Oh Kusaka?"

"Here are the papers for your Lieutenant." "Oh okay. Thank you I'll deliver these to him. By the way? You never answered? Why do you wear the mask and hood?" "Reasons." "You always say that! I'm curious? What do you really look like?" "I'm leaving. See ya around Ichimaru." "Bye-Bye!"

As Sōjirō leaves he runs into the Lieutenant of Squad 5.

"Hello Lieutenant Kusaka?"

"Hello Lieutenant Aizen."

"Geez why are you always so cold?" "Why are you always so mysterious." "Me? Mysterious? Why would you ever even think of me like that?" "Save it Sosuke. We both know exactly what I'm talking about." "Oh? And what would that be?" "Don't think you can get away with it."

Aizen smiles "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?"

"Why do you want to do this Aizen. What could you possibly gain from it."

Aizen smiles leaning towards him and whispers "Power. I could be more powerful than the gods themselves. And I will be. Because well. You'll find out."

He straightens himself up "You better head back now Kusaka. Or should I say Hitsugaya?"

Sōjirō's eyes widen.

Aizen smiles "Even though I can't see your face I can imagine your shocked. Shocked at how I knew that. Well if you want the answers? Go to Junrinan tonight. You'll see."

"Junrinan… what do you!" "Get back to your Squad. Remember. Junrinan at midnight. Go to the place you love most. I'll be there waiting for you."

Aizen leaves.

Midnight in Junrinan

Aizen "Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu."

To everyone who shows up he looks like Sōjirō.

Man "Sōjirō?"

Women "Sōjirō dear? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Aizen "Do I need a reason to visit my family?"

A young girl and even younger boy run over.

Girl [7] "Big Brother! Big Brother!"

Boy [5] "Sōjirō! Sōjirō!"

Aizen smiles drawing his Zanpakutō.

"S-Sōjirō? What are you?"

Aizen slashes the man and the women killing them "Run. Or you two will be next."

The girl grabs hold of her little brother's hand and runs away.

Aizen undoes his Zanpakutō just as Sōjirō comes.

Sōjirō sees his parents laying there dead "What did you do!"

Aizen "You have two options Hitsugaya. Either disappear forever or I kill those two children that are hiding in the closet."

"Don't touch them!" "Then you're too disappear forever. Go off the grid completely and permanently. Never tell anyone about my plan or those two children will die."

Sōjirō hesitates "One condition. Once every century I can return for at most a week. I'll wear a different hood and mask or none at all. I won't say anything but I get to be with those two children." "If you tell even one person or I suspect you did then I'll kill the girl first and let the boy watch as his sister is murdered by their older brother." "Don't hurt them. I'll go off the grid." "You have until midnight tomorrow." "Fine."

Next day

Sōjirō goes over to Squad 6 to talk to Byakuya.

Byakuya "Sōjirō? Hey what're you doing here?"

Sōjirō "Well in all honesty I think I'm gonna quit being a Soul Reaper."

"What?! You can't do that!" "Sorry Byakuya. I really want to stay but being a Shingamii Lieutenant isn't for me."

Byakuya crosses his arms "Then stay a little longer! You're being promoted to Captain of Squad 7 soon!" "Still. Shingamii life isn't for me. I decided I should tell you I was leaving so you don't get sad about me suddenly leaving." "You're my best friend Sōjirō. Keep in touch still alright?" "I'll try my best!" "Good."

Midnight

Aizen "I won't hurt the kids unless you make the wrong move."

"I'll go off the grid. Just don't hurt them."

Aizen grins as Sōjirō fixes his hood and disappears.

Junrinan

Sōjirō "Grandma? Momo? Toshiro?"

Granny walks over "Sōjirō? It's you this time?"

Momo stands behind the door listening to them.

Sōjirō "Yeah. It's the real me. That other man. Was Aizen."

Granny "Aizen? Isn't he the Lieutenant of Squad 5?" "He's the one who preformed dangerous experiments." "Why did he come here?" "Because I know to much. I have to off the grid completely. If lucky I can return once a century. This is the only way I can protect Momo and Toshiro." "I understand. Goodbye Sōjirō." "Goodbye Grandma."

Sōjirō looks towards Toshiro and Momo's room "Goodbye sweet sister and baby brother. I'll miss you."

Granny "You'll tell them the truth right?" "Once Toshiro is old enough to understand. I promise." "Good." "So long."

And at that Sōjirō opens a Senkaimon and disappears…

End chapter!!!

 _So that's the story with him. Aizen is basically a dickhead and Sōjirō wants to protect his siblings._


	19. Scared

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro and Momo sit in the cell. Momo's asleep on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Hinamori. You have a visitor."

Toshiro glares at the guard "If it's _him_ don't let him in."

Female voice "It's me…"

"Karin?"

Karin comes into the room "Toshi? Momo? What happened?"

Toshiro "There's a lot I haven't told you. A lot I want to. A lot I can't bring myself to say."

Karin kneels next to the cell "What happened to you two?"

Toshiro looks at the guard but realized he's gone.

Toshiro "Sōjirō happened. I can handle when he comes to visit because it's only for a week usually. The longer he stays the stronger my hatred for him grows."

Momo walks up "Shiro-chan? Please tell me it was just a dream? He's not staying right?"

Toshiro "I'm sorry Momo. It's all real. He exposed the truth."

Karin "What _is_ the truth?"

Toshiro sighs looking at the floor in front of him "Sōjirō is a former Shingamii. He was one of the best. 3rd seat of every Squad, Lieutenant of most, soon to be Captain of Squad 7. He was treated with Captains Authority and respected as if he was one. His face was always hidden. Only a few knew what he looked like. Everyone knew his name though. There wasn't a Shingamii alive or dead who didn't know the name Kusaka Sōjirō. No one knew his name was really Hitsugaya Kusaka Sōjirō."

Momo "And no one knew who the two of us were either. The fact we are blood siblings was only just revealed to them. Sōjirō exposed the truth." "The three of us _are_ **all blood siblings."**

"What…"

"My name is really… Hitsugaya Momo. Hinamori is my middle name." "Kusaka is Sōjirō's." "The reason he went by Kusaka is unknown to us. I went by Hinamori to hide the fact we're related." "We both _hate that man more than anything. He's a murderer." "When he took off his mouth and announced the truth we both attacked him and well… here we are in a cell." "I will kill that man."_

"Toshi… Momo… I'm so sorry. It's gonnabe alright in the end."

Guard comes back "That's enough. Karin you're to go back to your World."

"Fine. Bye you two. It's alright."

She leaves.

Toshiro "This is all my fault. He came back because I used his identity. All because I was a coward. I was to afraid to tell Karin it was me in adult form. I was to afraid to tell her I like her. If I wasn't such a coward Sōjirō wouldn't have come back!!"

Momo "That's not true. He came back to confess."

Toshiro lays down "Momo?"

"Yes Shiro-chan?"

"Are we gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

Toshiro nods closing his eyes.

Memories from being with his brother and sister rush through his mind. All the happy, fun memories. And… the memory of watching his brother kill their parents.

Momo rubs Toshiro's head "I know. I still can't believe he'd do that."

"All those promises to protect us. To never hurt us. All the times he'd teach us something new. All the stories. Momo… can we trust him? He was with Aizen. What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know… but we'll be fine. We still have each other. And you have Karin."

"That's true…"

"Get some rest. You look terrible."

Toshiro closes his eyes going to sleep. Momo smiles feeling him holding onto her arms.

Momo looks out the window _'Truth about us our out. What about him? His reasons are anonymous still. We need to know. But is Shiro-chan gonna be able to handle whatever the truth is?'_

End chapter

 **It's hard to write these while balancing school. Tomorrow I have auditions for the play my school wish me luck!**


	20. Second Chance

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had auditions and homework to do.**

Chapter 20

In a Captain and Lieutenant meeting.

Sōjirō "Please! Toshiro! Momo let me explain!"

Kira and Hisagi hold Toshiro back.

Toshiro "Let me go! I will murder you Sōjirō!"

"Brother! Sister please!"

Nanao and Nemu hold back Momo.

Momo "Shut up! We won't listen to you! After everything you've done!!"

"You killed our parents in front of us!!!" "We will never forgive you!!"

"Head Captain please!"

Kyōraku nods and binds Toshiro and Momo to the floor "Seal their spirit energy and remove their Zanpakutōs."

Kira and Nemu cuff the siblings while Shūhei and Nanao take Zanpakutōs.

Sōjirō "If you two won't listen then watch."

He draws his Zanpakutō "I'll show you _all_ what really happened."

He whispers "Reveal Omoide…"

"He's actually gonna…" "He's never released his Shikai only when desperate."

Sōjirō cuts his wrist drawing blood onto his Zanpakutō.

"Purojukuto."

Basically chapter 18 is projected and the watch. I'm to tired to type that much so please just reread that chapter if you forgot?

End projection.

Sōjirō looks at his two siblings "And _that_ is what _really_ happened that night."

Toshiro and Momo still binded in the Kidō are speechless. Tears running down both of their cheeks.

Toshiro "M-mother? And F-father? Were murdered by Aizen?"

Momo " _AAAAIIIIIIZZZZZEEEEEENNNNNN!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Sōjirō "So know that all of you know what really happened?"

Toshiro "I still hate your guts for lying to us all these years. All this time. You know Aizen would betray us. You could have notified us. You could have shown us. We could have defeated him before it started. But no. You hid it. You hid the truth. You played Aizen's game. How do we know if we can trust him!?"

"Through time Captain Hitsugaya. We understand your-"

"No you don't!! None of you understand!! You think just because you saw what he saw means you understand!! How do you think it felt being only 5 watching your older brother kill your parents!! To see their blood!! To hear the sound of blood dripping!! Do any of you have any idea how traumatizing it was?!?!"

Momo "Dont pretend you guys know how it felt to run away from the man you looked up too!! We both were only kids!! Sōjirō was the best role model we had!! To see him murder our parents!! To have him tell us that if we didn't run we'd be next!!"

"To be to terrified to even move!! Do any of you know what _we_ saw!! You saw his side!! Not ours!! Watch what the two of us saw and tell us!! Would you be able to forgive this man!!"

"You two are being unpro-"

"Head Captain you know we're right!! You wouldn't be able to forgive him!!"

"May we find out?"

Toshiro "Go ahead."

Sōjirō "Forgive me brother."

"This is the last thing you should say that for. And quit calling me 'brother'!"

"But brother!"

"Hadō #31-"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Sorry sir. But after you see my and Momo's view, you may just let me."

Sōjirō slices Toshiro's arm just enough to draw a little blood.

"'Purojukuto."

Projection

Toshiro comes into the room holding Momo's hand. They see a man slash their parents with a sword. They stare at their parents bloody corpses. Toshiro looks at the Zanpakutō sees the blood dripping down. He looks up towards the wielder of the blade.

"B-big brother?"

Sōjirō smiles with blood and a crazy smile on his face "Run. Or you're next."

Toshiro wants to run but can't.

Momo "Shiro-chan come on!"

She grabs his arm running away. They hide in a closet. Toshiro's shaking clinging onto his sister.

"M-Momo?"

Momo rubs his head holding him as close to her as she can "It's okay. I'm still here Shiro-chan. I'm still here."

In tears the young boy holds on tighter.

Momo "I know. Just be quiet until it's safe. I promise to protect you."

End projection

Toshiro glares at his older brother "And _that's the way we saw it."_

Sōjirō stares in shock "I no longer blame you for hating me. I would hate me too. But please give me just one more chance?"

Toshiro looks at Momo.

Momo "One wrong move and we will kill you."

Sōjirō "Really?!"

Toshiro "I'm only agreeing because Momo's life is at risk. If we don't agree we will be killed for trying to kill a Lieutenant."

"Good enough for me. I just wanted a second chance. Thank you. Baby brother and sweet sister. For giving me another chance."

"Watch it." "Yeah I can break them off easily. I'll still murder you."

"Right small steps."

 _'I get a second chance. I can't mess this up…'_

End story!!!

I will post an epilogue for this one because why not.


	21. Epilogue

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Epilogue

Many years later

Toshiro groans "My lady! The twins! Take one!"

Karin sighs coming in "Oka. Come here."

The 5 year old girl rubs over to her mother.

Oka "Yuki's mean!"

Yuki "Am not!! Oka is!!"

Toshiro sighs "You both are mean. Me and Ryuu are the only nice ones."

A boy around 15 comes in "Dad are you kidding?"

"Ryuu? Aren't you supposed to be with your uncles?"

Ryuu sighs "I can't deal with those idiots. Ichigo and Sōjirō are being stupid. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are well them. I can only handle so much."

Sōjirō and Momo come in.

Sōjirō "Yooo! Baby bro! Momo lost your kid on accident!"

Momo "Don't blame me for your mistakes Sōjirō."

Toshiro "And this is why Ryuu's the only one I let you guys be with."

"You hate me the most don't you father."

"You ate my watermelon. Spending time with that mad-man is your punishment."

Sōjirō "You better be talking about those two Squad 11 gay boys!"

"Says the Squad 8 Pansexual Lieutenant?"

"Touché."

Ryuu gets a message "Mission. All of us go."

They grab their Zanpakutōs and rush out.

Toshiro, Momo, and Sōjirō look at each other

Sōjirō "See what a second chance can lead too?"

Toshiro "The order is to kill a hollow. Not make me want to kill you."

"Oh shut up idiot. Or I'll out you! About you know what!"

"Shut up and focus everyone."

End…

Yeah Hitsukarin got married, Sōjirō has repaired his relationship with everyone, and yeah


End file.
